


Internal Crisis

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angry Iris West, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Eddie Thawne, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, M/M, Protective Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: An event Makes Eddie question something he thought he knew. His world starts to fall apart but someone is his hero and puts the pieces of his world back together.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Internal Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing all rights to the creators of the flash tv show. I am but a humble fan.

Eddie and Barry were on there way to do a coffee run when a burglary alarm went off in the near by jewelery store Barry and him look at each other a moment before they take off in that direction. They enter the shop carefully to search for the criminal. The man steps out and draws a gun aiming for Barry. Before Barry could think, Eddie tackles him out of the way as the gun go's off. Barry hits the ground and Eddie land on top of Barry. The criminal takes the chance to run. Barry makes a low groan sound in pain and opens his eyes. Eddie hearing the groan also opens his eyes and freezes. He and Barry’s faces were a hairs breath apart. There body up against each other. Barry had a light blush on his face.  
'god damn that's cute. Wait what the hell am I thinking!’  
Barry shifts accidentally forcing a low moan from them both. They freeze at that.  
Barry blinks as he realizes Eddie was hard, as hard as he himself was.   
“E...Eddie um could you. Get off of me?”  
That snapped the man out of it and he bolts to his feet. Helping Barry up awkwardly.Both avoiding eye contacts and realizing the robber got away. Eddie called back up as Barry steps out. As he was part of the scene he was not allowed to process it.   
“Hey E..Eddie, that's for saving my life back there.”  
“Of coarse Barry.”  
Over the next week Eddie was panicked. Avoiding both Barry and Iris.  
'I got hard...Hard on top of Barry. Whats worse is I can’t even blame Adrenalin because I LIKED the feeling of Barry under me. Pressed against me. Oh god and the sound he made. The blush on his cheeks. Damn Eddie STOP. Your with Iris and your not gay! Or am I. Am I gay? Or Bi’ Whats worse is He never gotten so hard so fast even with Iris naked on top of him.  
He was horrified at that. His girlfriends adopted BROTHER made him harder and faster then his actual girlfriend. After week two of his internal sexuality crisis Iris stated the words every man dreads from his girlfriend as it always means bad news.   
“We need to talk Eddie”.  
“What is it Iris?”  
“Look...things between us just aren’t really working out. The more I think about it. The more I realized. I think its best we spilt up. You’ve been distant and its given me time to realize that I just don’t feel as strongly about you anymore.”  
“Y...your dumping me?”  
“Yes i’m sorry Eddie”.  
She leaves Eddie on the couch frozen.  
Iris called Joe and told him that her and Eddie slip and was wondering if she could move back in.  
Joe called Barry and informed him of the split.  
Eddie hears frantic knocking and opens the door. Tears in his eyes that he couldn’t stop.  
Barry stood in front of him. Concern written all over his face. He pulls Eddie into a hug and Eddie finally breaks sobbing into Barry shoulder. Barry moves them to the couch, kicking the door closed behind him.   
Whispering comforting words into Eddie’s ear and he hold him. A solid and firm presence in Eddie’s currently rocking unstable world. He clings to him tightly but Barry doesn’t complain. Just hold him back letting him let out all his pain. Eventually he cried himself to sleep. Barry saddened for the man’s heartbreak and to his own surprised anger at Iris for hurting him. He picked up the emotionally drained, sleeping man and carries him to his bed. Pulls off his shoes and tucks him in. He falls asleep on the couch. The next morning he is awakened by a call from Joe.  
“What?”  
“Where you been Bar?”  
“Helping a friend”.  
“Your at Eddie’s huh?”  
“How did you...”  
“Bar you are predictable. You have a big heart. Take care of him i’m sure he needs it.”  
Barry hangs up and checks on a still sleeping Eddie. He chooses to make breakfast. Checking what Eddie had. He chooses to make A loaded Bacon and cheese quiche and his homemade raspberry waffles. It was almost done when Eddie walks out confused.  
“Hey your breakfast is almost done. So sit.”  
Eddie sits at the counter and Barry plates the food and sets it in front of him with a mug of coffee.  
“Why did you come here Bar?”  
“Figured you shouldn’t be alone right now.”  
“But...Iris is..”  
“My adoptive sister. Yes I’m aware however your my friend and I care about you. Just because she is family, doesn’t mean I’m not going to be there for you.”  
Eddie take a bite of his food and makes a positively lewd sound at the taste. Barry shifts at the sudden problem that sound caused.  
“I just don’t understand why she suddenly stopped having feeling for me”.  
Barry sighs heavily at that.  
“Honestly, I wish I could tell you. But I don’t understand it either. Not one bit.”  
“She claims I was distant lately but I mean sure a bit but she would spend most of the day on her blog and random stories. She’d be checked out for hours and hours. I made would get an hour, maybe two for her time a day if that. But I never complained. Always understood and supported her. Went she and Joe would argue and shed just be silent and withdrawn for days. I always be there if she wasn’t to talk but gave her, her space. But when I become distant for a short time she suddenly leaves me.”   
Once more Anger at Iris flared in Barry’s gut. He places a hand on Eddie’s shoulder.  
“In this case I believe Iris is being very stupid.”  
Eddie and Barry’s phone rings.  
“Hello?”  
“Barry Captain needs to talk to you.”  
“Hello?”  
“Eddie I need to talk to you and Allen in my office.”  
“Ill be there soon Joe.”  
“I’ll be right there Captain”.  
They hang up and look at each other, Confusion on both there faces. Eddie changes and they leave.  
Once there they head straight to The Captain’s office.   
“Great you both are here I need you both to go undercover.”  
“What?”  
“Huh”.  
“Yeah to a big fancy gated community. We believe someone there is running a Vertigo smuggling operation. You both will be...moving in as a married couple. I will get you all the files on which people we suspect of coarse. Though it should be easy as they will all be your neighbors on your block.”  
Barry looked at his captain with wide eyes.  
Eddie found the floor very interesting.  
“S..sir if you don’t mind me asking...why us? I me i’m just a CSI, i’m not trained for this And Eddie...is as far as I know straight.”  
“And your not Allen?” Captain Singh teased.  
“Nope.”  
That caught both men of guard.  
“Come again?”  
“I’m Bi is that important or something?”  
“Not really but it is interesting. Anyway you two are young enough to pull off newly weds getting there first house. Close together in age and know each other well enough outside of work to make the act believable.”  
Barry swallowed thickly and risked a glance at Eddie.  
“While I have no problem with this, Its up to Eddie. I’m not sure if he can handle a role like that right now.”  
“Huh Why?”  
Eddie looked upset and Barry rubs his back again seemingly to forget where they were.  
“It’s ok... it’ll be ok. Breath.”  
“Allen whats wrong with him?”  
“Iris left him” Barry spat venom clear in his tone.  
“Oh Eddie can you handle this role?”  
“I will do my Job personal life issues or no. Plus I don’t think Barry would feel very comfortable acting with someone he doesn’t know well enough” Eddie choked out. Barry blushed slightly and looked away.  
“Point to Eddie, I’m awkward enough with people I know.”  
Eddie shot him a weak smile. Barry counted it as a win as he wasn’t on the verge of tears anymore.  
“What is our names for this?”  
“You can pick.”  
Barry sighed awkwardly “I’m going to go with Sean”.  
“Jake” Eddie stated tiredly.  
“Last name?”  
“Johnson? its common enough”.  
“Ok then. You to go pack for several months. The house is fully furnished.”  
“Is the kitchen fully equipped?”  
David rose an eyebrow at Barry.  
“Despite popular believe I don’t subsist on fast food.”  
Both men chuckle “Yes its fully equipped.”  
“Great!”  
“Now go you leave tomorrow. Here is your back story."  
They leave and split to pack. Barry rushes to his room, pulling out a large suit case and started packing.   
He hears a throat clear.  
“Why are you packing Barry? Also where were you? I could have used your support yesterday.”  
“I’ll be gone for a few months for a work thing. I was helping a good friend of mine.”  
“I’m your best friend Barry, and I needed you! And suddenly you have some work thing? What is it. Where will you be?”  
“Classified information Iris, your not on the need to know list.”  
“Damn it Barry I have every right to know where you are going and why!”  
“You really don’t.”  
“Leave Barry alone. He has to finish packing he leaves tomorrow morning.”  
“But Dad!”  
“No butts Iris go.”  
She storms off angrily.   
Barry speed packs and was finished in seconds.”  
“You going to be ok with this?”  
“I’ll deal.”  
Taking the time to look at the file Singh handed each of them.  
You both met at a karaoke bar. Barry (cover name) was just made to go up by a friend. After Eddie complemented him and they talked, exchanged numbers. That was a year and a half ago and Now you both are married. Married on February fifth. So one month. Eddie’s job is Debt collector and he works from home. Barry, your an Artist. (Blame Joe who says you draw almost picture perfect).  
Barry groaned in annoyance.  
“Something wrong” Joe's amused told him he knew exactly what Barry was thinking.   
“You told the Captain I sing and draw?”  
“He was having trouble with a background.”  
“I so hate you right now. No one has heard me sing in years. What if that ends up being a thing because the neighbors are curious or Eddie over hypes it or something?”  
“Then go with it. You use to love singing and your amazing at it.”  
“No one needs to know that.”  
Joe chuckled at that.  
“Whats the real problem don’t want your undercover partner to know you actually sing.”  
“No I really don’t. It’s embarrassing.”  
“Why though your really good?”  
Barry growled and Joe walks away laughing.   
The next day Eddie picks him up and they were off. Thankfully Iris had already left for work or that would have been awkward.   
It didn’t take long to arrive at the house unfortunately.  
They stroll into the house awkwardly, There on the coffee table was the file and wedding bands. They slip them on and look over the files.   
“Looks like the main suspect in right across the street. Mr. Damon Holmes and his wife Catherine Holmes.”  
“Says they moved here from Starling City five months ago. Makes sense they’re the suspects.”  
“Well give me a bit and we can do and greet them.”   
“No need they’re heading over, look”.  
Barry turns and sees the couple walking up the drive.   
Barry opens the door after they ring the bell.  
“Hello I’m Damon Holmes and this is my wife Catherine. We just wanted to welcome you to the Neighborhood.”  
“Oh well I’m Sean Johnson and This is my husband Jake”. Eddie wraps an arm around Barry‘s waist and gave a smile. Barry leans into him slightly.   
“Hello pleasure to meet you both” Eddie greeted.  
“Really you both look so young how long have you been married?” Catherine asked in shock.  
“Only a month or so. We got married on February fifth.”  
“Oh goodie newly weds are the cutest. You must visit for Dinner later.” The cooing tone she used made both Eddie and Barry want to recoil but both refrained.  
“ We’d love to, I’m so glad we lucked out with such welcoming neighbors” Barry gushed.  
“You are too cute, see you tonight, say ...six?”  
“Sounds good”.  
They walk off and Barry shuts the door with a roll of his eyes as Eddie pulls away.  
“Well you handled that well Barry.”  
“Eh Normally I am horrible at acting, But this role is easy.”  
“Is it?”  
“Yes, Caitlin and Cisco would tease me that I would make an perfect house wife.”  
Eddie rose an eyebrow at that.  
“Interesting to know.”  
Barry chuckles and heads upstairs.  
“So the sleeping arrangements...”  
“Eddie...The windows are really badly placed. I cant sleep on the couch without risking the cover. We are suppose to be newly weds. There is two rooms up here though.  
Eddie opens both doors and winces.  
“One is an Office.”  
“The other is probably an Art studio. Do to our cover jobs.”  
“So..”  
“Guess we have to share.”  
“You are rather calm about that Barry.”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
Eddie didn’t really have an answer to that.   
‘Am I over-reacting?’ He asked himself.   
“Because it will be awkward.”  
“Probably yes, but no use getting worked up over it. Is this because I’m Bi? I promise i’m not going to pounce you.”  
“I never thought you would, I guess its just odd, because we are friends.”  
“Oh sure this is awkward but the first time you taught me to box was totally not awkward to you?”  
“Huh?”  
“Dude you were in a tank top, and saying harder with a rather amusingly teasing smirk. I’m Bi. Trust me that was more awkward.”  
Eddie thought about that a moment before turning bright red.  
“Oh god”.  
Barry started laughing at the look of horror on his face.  
“Relax Eddie, it wasn’t a big deal.”  
Barry walks into the bed room.   
“So dinner is in two hours.”  
“Indeed, I am going to lay out an outfit and work on a Dessert to bring.”  
A good hour later Barry took a shower and dressed. In black slacks and a fitted red dress shirt. Eddie was dress similarly only with a blue dress shirt.  
Barry grabs the peaches and cream pie and they head over to the neighbors house.  
“Oh good you both are right on time.”  
“Great oh and here I brought dessert.”  
“Such a sweetie, thank you. You didn’t need to go to the trouble.”  
“Oh no trouble, I love to cook and bake.”  
She smiles and lets them in.  
“Damon dear the Johnson's are here.”  
“Perfect well dinner is served.”  
They sit down to a lovely Slow-Roasted Salmon with Fennel, Citrus, and Chiles.  
“So Jake, what is it you do for work?”  
“Oh nothing fancy. I’m a debt collector. It’s rough work but it pays the bills.”  
“And you Sean?”  
“Oh well I’m a freelance artist.”  
“Really, an artist. What do you specialize in?”  
“Realistic drawings. Be it people, animals, scenery or and objects.”  
“Amazing I must see your work some time.”  
“I’ll be happy to draw you and Mr. Holmes sometime if you like, free of charge.”  
“Yay how exciting. Isn’t Damon.”  
“Vary, So how did you two meet?” Before Barry could speak to answer, Eddie jumped in.  
“ Funny story actually. I first laid eyes on this perfect man at a Karaoke bar. His friends had just made him go on stage. When I heard his voice, Man I just knew. That was the man for me. But he was so self-conscious. He has the voice of an angel and I told him that the moment he got off stage.”  
“Oh you are over exaggerating Love I really wasn’t that good.”  
“See told you self-conscious.” The two chuckled at them and had amused smiles as Barry rolled his eyes affectionately.   
“My goodness He sings, draws, cooks and bakes. Really you landed a good one Jake.”  
“That I did, and being with his is a dream come true.”  
Barry turned red and smiles at Eddie.  
“I’ll you from my point of view. Some random sexy man I never seen before just walks up to me complements my sings and we started talking." Barry pauses and puts his hand over Eddies free hand and intertwine there fingers. “Next thing I know my friend had left and four hours had past. We exchanged numbers, and just like the gentlemen he is, offers me a ride home. Because he was worried about me walking home alone. The whole time we dated, he was such a romantic. Like story book and romance movies type romantic. He is just the most perfect man. Genuinely sweet, loving, supportive and handsome. I couldn’t ask for a better man.”  
“You two are just the sweetest couple I ever met.”  
Eddie leans over and kisses Barry on the cheek and Barry forces himself not to show his shock.   
“Really its impossible not to be a romantic when you have a man like Sean here.”  
Conversation flowed easily from there. It was surprisingly comfortable. Though Barry and Eddie were never not touching in some way. Which seems to really sell the act as Catherine couldn’t stops gushing at them.  
“May I use the restroom?”  
Catherine give Barry directions to the bathroom, then Barry quickly uses his speed to plant all the bugs and then go’s into the bathroom. Few minutes later he go’s back and sees they were in the living-room with drinks and pie.  
“You are an amazing baker Sean really.”  
“Thank you, so glad you enjoy it.”  
Barry waits for an opening and hides the last bug in the living room when the two were doing something. After he curls into Eddies side as they return.   
An hour later Eddie and Barry stand.  
“Well it’s getting late, Thank you for having us over.  
“Of coarse and We are so glad to have such an adorable couple in the neighborhood.”  
“You are to kind Catherine.”   
The couple see Eddie and Barry out and they head home.  
Once safely inside Barry smirks.  
“Well that when well.”  
“Better then I thought it would, to be honest” Eddie add with a smile.   
“Was a bit stunned at the PDA, what brought that on?”  
“Well we are suppose to be newly weds, newly weds are very affectionate.”  
“True, you sold it very well.”  
“So did you.”  
Barry shrugs and heads upstairs to change into pajama pants. After words Eddie changes and the slide into bed. They are rather far from eachother on the bed but fall asleep quickly.  
The next morning Barry woke up being spooned by Eddie who was holding him close.  
Barry smiles sleepily and snuggles closer and goes back to sleep. An hour later Eddie slowly wakes. Up and takes stock of their positions. Barry shift and rubs against Eddie which startles a low soft groan from him. Eddie tense a moment but relaxes after moment.   
‘I should be panicking like the last time..But strangely I just want to kiss him. Oh god I actually want him. Badly. Guess that confirms me for Bi I suppose. Do I make a move? But I don’t know how Barry feels about it. Does he even like me like that?’  
“Eddie I can hear you thinking also did you know you think out loud.”   
Both were silent a moment.  
Barry sighs, turns and kisses Eddie full on the lips.   
“Answer your question?”  
Eddie just gives a weak nod before capturing Barry’s lips in a needy kiss.  
“Well you be my boyfriend Barry Allen?”  
“I’d love to”.  
-Time skip two months-  
It took a while but finally they got the evidence they needed and the couple was put away.   
“So Barry?” Eddie starts as they leave the precinct as they were given a week off. Though they did alert the Captain and HR about there relationship which Captain Singh was both very Amused and was very supportive.  
“Hmm?”   
“Move in with me?”  
“Yes of coarse! But you know we will need to tell...”  
“I know she needs to know anyway.”  
“True. I am already mostly packed just need my pictures and other personal items.”  
They head to Joe's and goes up the stairs to pack the rest of Barry’s stuff.  
“What are you doing here Eddie. I see your back Barry. Wait what are you doing?”  
“Packing the rest of my stuff.”  
“Why?”  
“Moving in with my boyfriend.”  
“Wait Boyfriend, bull shit your straight!”  
“No I’m Bi, and not bullshit seeing as my Boyfriend is right here.”  
Barry gestures to Eddie.  
“Hell no Eddie is straight, No way you two are dating!”  
“Not Straight, I’m Bi. Ready to go Bare?”  
“yes”.  
“No I wont let you two leave until you prove that your together.”  
“And how would we do that?”  
“Kiss”. She looked triumphantly between Barry and Eddie, show sure they would not do it because both were straight.  
They just rolled there eyes and Eddie Pulls Barry into a very heated lip lock that more then proved their point.   
When there pulled apart Iris looked horrified and hurt. Tears in her eyes.  
“How could you hurt me like this!”  
“Us how about you. You left me. Saying you didn’t love me anymore. Never really gave me a change to explain why I was being distant. Didn’t care how I felt or the pain you caused. Barry was there to pick me up when I was down and over the past two months I spent with him. Were the best in my life. You said you didn’t love me anymore, I moved on.”  
“But..but Barry I love you!”  
Barry looked pissed and Eddie looked hurt. Joe who had been listening was just stunned.  
“I don’t love you Iris. Not anymore. I have not for a while. I mean really how often had you seen my feeling and ignored it. Pretended you didn’t know you were hurting me. You helped me fall out of love with you. No I love Eddie, He is amazing and a perfect match for me.”  
“Aw you Love me?”  
“Of coarse I do silly”.  
“I love you too”. Eddie give Barry a sweet small peck on the lips.  
Barry turns back to a fuming Iris.  
“Please move so We can go.”  
“No You two cant be together it isn’t right!”  
“Why because we are both male? Because Eddie’s your ex?”  
“Yes to both?”  
“We don’t care now move or I will make you move.”  
“Let them leave Sweet heart. There happy together, just let them be happy. Move on.”  
“What your taking there side!”  
“In this case yes”.  
“Why do you all want to hurt me!”  
“Believe it or not Iris not everything has to do with you. me and Eddie’s relationship has nothing to do with you. We are together because we love each other and make each other happy.” She storms off and They leave.  
-three years later-  
Eddie and Barry had been married for a year, Got a house in a nice neighborhood. Adopted two Twins named Dawn and Don Allen-Thawne as babies. Harrison Wells and Reverse flash had disappeared without a trace. Barry still protects the city but now Eddie is part of the team. Iris never spoke to them again which was sad but they understood. All and all everyone was happy and peaceful. At least for now.


End file.
